


A Storm that Started It

by pharoahs_writing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharoahs_writing/pseuds/pharoahs_writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gupta is afraid of storms, so to distract himself, he heads over to a friends late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NO SEX. Yeah.

It was an irrational fear really. Being afraid of thunder was something he would never get. All it was was sound. Still, despite his ideals of it being just sound, Gupta would still flinch at the noise. Living in the desert for the first ten years of your life, living in a place where it hardly rain, let alone stormed, would make someone skiddish of thunder.

 

So, on a night like this, where the sound boomed loudly, he was a bit spooked. Actually, spooked was the nice way to put it. Scared would’ve been a better adjective. Of course, his stubborn nature would never let him admit it. All he could do really was sit on his couch, listening to the booming sounds. He held his mobile phone in his hand, glancing worriedly at it. Should he call her? Should he give in and rely on her comfort? The next shaking of the sky confirmed that, the small nicnacs that lined his mantle shook, his small house shaking as well.

He dialed.

The clack of the keys could be heard, her number appearing kn the screen. He hit the green phone button and it dialed. He rested it by his ear, flinching some when the next loud sound came. After a moment of quiet, her small, soft voice being heard on the receiver. “Hoy* Gupta. You called?”

He had to laugh softly, it seemed that even the normally hospitable Elise seemed aggravated at late hours. He slipped into his talkative mode, the one reserved for friends and family. “Well Elise, I’ve this irrational fear of thunder.” It was one that he didn’t like to admit but when one’s mind is consumed by fear, you speak. Of course, that seemed nothing compared to what he was about to ask next. “And, since I’m horrified of the current storm, I was pondering if I could head over. I know it is late, but I’ve always been like this.” In honesty, it was true. During loud storms like this, he would turn to his mother. But, she had died years ago in a car wreck with someone named Vargas, an old friend.

There was a pause of silence as the Liechtensteinerin thought it over. As he waited, the loudest crash of thunder he had ever heard shook the house. He whimpered slightly from it. Curse my fears, he thought.

When she heard the whimper, it was decided. “Ja, you may. Drive safe.” Even in late hours of the night, she wouldn’t just turn down a friend in time of need.

He sighed in relief. “Thank you Elise, you’re a life saver. I’ll see you soon. Goodnight.” He hung up, putting on his shoes and coat faster than he had ever. He made the journey to his car, cotton jack being soaked. It never dawned on him to buy a coat suitable for rain.

He entered his car, driving over in the heavy rain.  
-+-+-+-

Elise sat down her house phone on its docking. She stood up and stretched. The small blonde would have to change from her pajamas. It would never be a good idea to greet a guest in her nightgown, even at the late hour. So, she slipped it off, her slender arms slipping from the long white sleeves. Her arms bundled by her chest as she lifyed it up. The bottom hem grazed about her head, blonde locks going up then gracing her shoulders.

She put in back in the drawer, it was still good. Normally, she would wear a dress, but for ten at night, the seemed too complicated. So, she settled on old blue jeans that sat around and a white sweater with flowers grazing her neck. Elise slipped on her slippers.

After she finished up, she headed to her living room, where the driveway was outside. Most likely that’s where he would knock. She waited patiently for the Egyptians arrival.  
-+-+-+-+-  
*Hoy= An informal greeting used for friends and family.


	2. Chapter 2

Now normally if someone pulled up on Elise’s driveway, she would hear the tires rolling along the stones. But in the heavy rain, the stones had been drowned, and it didn’t crunch, it sloshed. It was a quiet slosh though, muffled by wind and thunder. If anyone was caught in a storm like that, most likely they’d be soaked, even in water resistant coats.

Acting on the thought, she ran to the bathroom. As much as she could carry in her small arms, she piled the fluffy, dark pink cloth and went back to the living room. She placed them down on her coffee table and smiled victoriously.

Before she could compliment herself further, a rang went throughout her house. The ding of the doorbell alerted her to the front door, the only door with a bell. She walked over, hand wrapping around the brass knob. She twist it, the soft click, and then she opened it.

Behind the door stood a drenched Egyptian, brown hair dripping over his eyes. To be honest, he looked like a wet dog. Now, she didn’t want to stand there and let him continued to be poured on. She moved from the door, arms waving him in. “In, Gupta in!” She exclaimed.

He complied, moving in as the blonde instructed him to. “Once again, thank you Elise, you’re too kind.”

She shooed the thank you away. “Its fine,” she told him. “After all, you are a friend.”

Gupta nodded slightly as if not to splash water about. Water going everywhere is probably something that nobody wants. Of course, standing in wet clothing is also something else that a few people only enjoy. He began to remove the cotton jacket* and, he’ll tell you, cotton when wet weighs.

When his hood went down, Elise realized that he didn’t have his keffiyeh**. It was just one strange event happening after another. Though, after a moment of thought, it would make sense. In fear, one would not think to grab normal items. “Gupta, would you like a towel?” inquired the Liechtensteinerin.

“Ah, yes.” he replied.

So, small feet carried her to her living room. She gathered the pink towels in her arms. Quickly she returned and set them by his feet.

As he picked up one of the fluffy towels, he noted that she did like pink. Of course, it wasn’t something too new, just something he didn’t know the full extent of. Je wiped his arms down, the two colors contrasting.

Elise, being the genius she was, came up with an idea. “You know, there is a quicker way to dry you off.”

-+-+-+-+- *most of the hoodies that I own are made from cotton ** in his wiki, states that he is commonly seen with keffiyeh


	3. Chapter 3

If you were to ask Gupta Muhammad Hassan what was the most embarrassing moment in his life was, he could give you a few examples. Maybe from multiple pinching of cheeks from his mother. Or maybe the time he messed up on his English in front of friends. They where understanding, but still. Now if you were to ask, he would tell you a story.

A story about how during a storm of thunder he sat on a girl’s bathroom floor. How in his drenched clothing he was tended to by a petite girl.

He sat on the marble tile, legs crossed crisscross applesauce style*. With the occasional crash of thunder, he would flinch. Of course, he’d rather be outside. One could ask why and he would tell you.

As he sat on the floor like some wet dog, Elise, oh so nice Elise, was blow drying him. It doesn’t sound like much, but it is.

 

The pink towel runs through his brown hair, the shades of red and shades of brown sticking out. He can hear her mutters and curses because of how thick his hair is. He hears her mumblings if how she expected it to be thin. 

She gave up on the towel and rested it down on the counter. She kneeled in front the sink doors, opening the oak cabinets. Elise dug through them, pulling out her blow dryer. She rose again, plugging it in. Thumb running over the switch, which she had constantly on the middle, not on or off. But, it was needed and it was switched onto, well, on. She switched the temperature to “warm”, the air quickly warming up.

The tip was brought close to his hair and the warm hair went to work. Gupta’s hair was broadcasted about, moving one direction to the next. She kept up the motion, making sure not to stay in one stop for to long.

Elise kept going, once and a while poking at brown mess. It was softer than she thought, almost like a cat’s coat. “Gupta, Sie haben weichen Haaren (Gupta, you’ve soft hair).” It was a habit of hers, when saying something embarrassing, she would lapse into German.

He couldn’t reply, knowing only a few words and phrases of German. He continued to sit there as she tended to him.

The thunder, which had been quiet, soon erupted again. The noises that Gupta made were a mix between fear and pain. As if the low rumble of thunder would hurt him. The rolling sound would ruin him and wreck him. 

Elise stopped her drying, really you couldn’t miss the sound. She turned it off and sat it on the counter. Honestly, she didn’t know what to do. So, she picked up the towel once more. Gently, as if not to spook him further, she began to finish. She placed it upon him, ruffling the dark hair. She felt a pang in her heart when the thunder boomed and the Egyptian whimpered.

Truly though at the moment, the only think she was concerned about was getting him dry. After, no one wants a sick man, during what was going to be a long week of storms.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:// Wow, this sucks.

On the other hand, if you asked Elise Vogel what the most memorable night she spent, she would tell you. Tell you how she spent a night in her bathroom with a tanned man who fears thunder. She could recall at how when it boomed, he would recline back.

How to distract him they had played card games. Board games where offered, but the few she owned where set in German. So, at 10:30 at night, a game of go-fish was set up. Simple game really, but when player two flinches every few minutes, hard to play any others.

 

If you would ask him, he’ll tell you that she took go-fish very seriously. It was like she was playing poker. With a small growl, she looked up, a fire burning in her eyes. “Gupta,” she said lowly, “do you have any seahorses?” 

Yes, Elise had those actual cards with fish and aquatic mammals on them.

He looked them over, The seahorse cards had little pink seahorses with orange borders. He shook his head, “Go fish.” 

The next moment that happened would forever be engraved in his mind. Quick as lightning, her small hand shot out to the pile and let out a triumph “Ah-ha!” She slammed her hand onto the marble floor, four seahorses being showcased. The widest grin ever given at the late hour of the night was shown. That made for three pairs from Elise, while Gupta had managed to get one. 

A moment of realization of what she’d just and done hit her. She put herself back into her normal, calm composure. Her face grew a flame and she adverted her eyes, mumbling a quick “Your turn.”

“Any shrimp?” The shrimp cards had pink and red shrimp with pink borders. With three shrimp and two crabs, it wasn’t exactly a winning hand. 

Her eyes darted quickly over her cards, a small groan escaping her lips. She handed it over and even she had to jump at the next loud bang of thunder.   
It was so loud like a roll on the lowest timpani, the E flat roll. Like the bass drum being added into every fourth quarter note beat. 

A soft clatter of cards on the hard floor went gently throughout the room. Gupta sat there, eyes slightly wide with fear. 

Elise shifted from her spot into a kneeling position. Gently, softly she talk reassuringly. “Gupta, Gupta, it’s just sound. See? It’s over now.” She gestured up towards the ceilings, indicating to the sky.

It took him a minute and he nodded. “Sorry,” he said quietly. 

She passed it off. “It’s fine.” The Liechtensteinerin sat back into her normal position. 

The game presumed, with the occansional jumpy Gupta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short

At 11:00 PM, Elise Vogel got tired. It was to be expected really. She’d put so much effort into go-fish and keeping guest happy. But, she was one small girl and go only go on for so long. She didn’t come out and stay it automatically. The outer hospitable Elise wouldn’t complain till he did. The inner its-eleven-thirty-at-night was complaining a bit more.

Still, the flame rising in her eyes as she bored into her cards. Two dolphins, one shark, a crab, and one clam. “I can do this,” she mumbled.

Meanwhile, Gupta glanced over his cards. Three clams, one jellyfish, and one whale. “Clams.” They had given up on asking really, going further for more statements.

[[MORE]]

The noise she made answered his statement. She grabbed the card and handed it over, grumbling. She leaned against the bathtub. closing her eyes for a minute.

He looked down at the moment, placing the cards on the floor. He looked up, and his host appeared asleep. Chest rising slowly and eyes squeezed shut. He giggled, actual giggles.

Soft laughs awaken her from the quick nap she had fallen victim to. She, in a sense, growled but, in another sense, laughed. She straightened her back and pouted. "Gupta, what's so funny?" she asked.

He shrugged them off, "Nothing." Of course, it was her turn to giggle when the thunder came. Quickly, she silenced herself, she would never laugh at someone's pain. It was so out-of-character.

He glared at her for a moment, returning to his hand.

"Dolphins."

"Go fish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, where does the actual ship come in.  
> Yeah, I don't know. Also, maybe comment? What can I do better.


End file.
